vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruler (Quetzalcoatl)
Summary Ruler is a Ruler-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in Fate/Grand Order. Ruler's True Name is Quetzalcoatl, one of the supreme existences in the Aztec mythology and the Aztec god of life, good, war, harvest, civilization, culture, wind, rain, the morning star and in some legends the Sun. Normally summoned as a Rider, this version of Quetzalcoatl has been altered by the concept of Christmas, and thus achieved a transformation into an extremely curious samba-like Santa, standing up as 'a goddess that gives happiness to her beloved humans'. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Yucatán Regalo de Navidad Name: Ruler, Quetzalcoatl (Samba/Santa) Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Ruler-Class Servant, God, Divine Spirit, Bunrei Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Master swordsman and shield user), Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Reactive Power Level (Becomes more powerful when facing foes with Divine or Monstrous natures, allowing her to easily disrupt Ishtar's ritual and destroy the latter's recreated Gugalanna), Invulnerability with Feathered Serpent (Is completely invulnerable against those of Good alignment), Summoning (Can summon a Phantasmal Species named after her that can fly, and when performing its true name release, Quetzalcoatl is able to manipulate and create massive thunderstorms), Acausality (Type 1), Reality Warping through her Authority (Allows for Conceptual Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Resurrection, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and other abilities), Limited Power Nullification, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sealing, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation (Capable of resisting Authority due to having Authority of her own) Attack Potency: Island level (Fought against Penthesilea, Artemis, Florence Nightingale, Yan Qing, and the latter again when they transformed into Quetzalcoatl), higher with Yucatán Regalo de Navidad (As an A-Rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm it should be comparable to Quetzalcoatl) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B Rank Agility making her faster than her Caster counterpart) Lifting Strength: Class T (Should be comparable to her Rider self) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Very High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Standard melee range normally, several kilometers with Yucatán Regalo de Navidad and her Weather Manipulation Authority Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Quetzalcoatl's intellect and personality is near identical to that of her Rider self, retaining her vast wisdom as an Aztec God. However, whenever a problem happens, she will attempt to solve it with either the rhythm of samba or the deeds of a Santa Claus, and if those fails, lucha. Weaknesses: She's obsessed with Lucha Libre and can be swayed by performing incredibly impressive Lucha Libre maneuvers in her presence. Cannot use her Authority in her Servant form without harming and straining herself. When summoned as a Servant, her Feathered Serpent ability is noticeably weaker. Cannot attack while in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Authority: As a God, Quetzalcoatl possesses Authorities, special powers distinct from Code Casts, Noble Phantasms, and Skills in that while they achieve results based on some logical process or principle, an Authority realizes a result simply because the user has the right to do so. Authorities are powers on the level of world construction, and can be powers such as event shifting, time manipulation, causality manipulation, manipulation of concepts they embody, kingdom-building and other powers on that level. The Gods originally used their Authorities during the Age of Gods to shape the world, build kingdoms and advance civilization. But as time went, humanity advanced to the point that Authorities became unnecessary. When summoned as a Servant, Quetzalcoatl cannot utilize her Authorities without harming and straining herself. Feathered Serpent (Holy Night): An ability that renders Quetzcoatl completely invulnerable against those of good alignment, due to a paradox caused by her status as Good Goddess that's at the pinnacle of goodness. However when summoned Quetzalcoatl is summoned as a Servant its effects are noticeably weaker. Noble Phantasm Yucatán Regalo de Navidad: Delivering Love to Children on the Holy Night: The Noble Phantasm of Quetzalcoatl as Santa Claus. A full power present-giving move from Quetzalcoatl, who have turned into a Santa Claus. Regalo de Navidad is Spanish for "Christmas present". Also knows as the Yucatan-style present slam. Maybe due the fact that she was overflowing with a sense of freedom derived from the rhythm of samba upon releasing it, but what falls down are mostly giant presents of outrageous sizes. Its impact is a close resemblance to that of the giant meteorite that supposedly fell in the Yucatan peninsula―――which is regarded as the roots of her divinity. Of course, her present does not pack something that eradicated the dinosaurs, but something that makes children overjoy. Since the children who watch this become overjoyed even if the ring is filled with villains (rudos), in the end, this Noble Phantasm exists only for the sake of making children smile. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Quetzalcoatl boasts a stellar A+-Rank in this ability, nullifying virtually any magecraft known to the modern age, with only extremely powerful spells from the Age of Gods being powerful enough to affect her. *'Goddess' Divine Core:' A skill that denotes Quetzalcoatl as a perfected goddess from birth, it preserves the absoluteness of her mind and body, repelling all mental interference while preventing her body from aging or changing no matter how many calories she consumes. It's a composite skill that also includes divinity allowing her to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of her Divinity, allowing her to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Personal Skills *'Sambista:' One who loves samba. Despite the fact that her samba life began with a misunderstanding, as result of her studies while thinking "if I am going to do this, I have to be serious about it", her human-loving self ended up receiving a deep impression that "samba is actually something very good...!" Thus, she currently loves samba as a wonderful piece of culture that the human species produced during their process of growth. The problem is, due the absence of someone who properly knew samba around her, there is a possibility that the style that she obtained at the end of her serious training is something slightly off from conventional samba... but she herself does not mind this much. *'Goddess' Gift:' A Skill whose canonical effects are unknown. *'Christmas Killing Method:' Quetzalcoatl's soul is that of a luchadora. However, now her soul is also that of a Santa. What she developed to resolve that contradiction in her way of being was "a method to fight in a lucha ring while maintaining the moves of a Santa Claus". In other words, these are not aerial maneuvers, but "Christmas Maneuvers". What she employs is a combat methodology for bustling about not on the air, but on the concept of Christmas itself. When Santa Claus dances midair, a holy bell is said to resound in the jungle called mat to the count of three. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Servants Category:Summons Category:Spirits Category:Gods Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Wrestlers Category:Rulers Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Summoners Category:Weather Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Time Users Category:Air Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Life Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users